


A Lunchtime Game

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that, admittedly, doesn't make any sense.  Oh, and first Sean is Bean, second is Astin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lunchtime Game

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA:** Having _finished_ law school, I now know that there is no way noscitur a sociis would appear on the solicitor's exam. Just go with it.

"E pluribus Unum."

"In medias res."

"Noscitur a sociis."

"Really?"

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Took the solictor's exam once," Sean replied with a shrug, only to be met with six looks of varying degrees of surprise and confusion.

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Why?"

"Didn't have anything better to do."

Viggo smiled. "So what does it mean?"

"To be known by associates, I think."

"Right then."

"So, next?"

"Post hoc, ergo proper hoc."

"Which is?"

"After it, therefore because of it. It's the name of a West Wing episode."

"You watched the West Wing?"

"Alyson Janney, man."

"Oh, Seanie."

"_Elijah._"


End file.
